A Chance Encounter
Livewire was walking the streets of Rogue City, as he did every Saturday night. He was quite popular in the area, seeing as how he did not like to wear the standard heroes uniform of tights and capes. "Such a nice town." he said as he walked by a group of small children playing kickball under the streetlight. He waved to them as the ball came toward his direction and they waved back, many of them with cheerful smiles on their faces. The sereneness was broken, however, by a cry from nearby. Livewire through his head in the direction of the cry. "You kids go home and get inside, okay?" he ran off in the direction of the cry. As he turned the corner he noticed that a Demon had cornered a woman in between two buildings. "HEY!!" Livewire said to the best catching it's attention long enough for the woman to escape. "Why don't you pick on someone who's your own species!" The young woman, Loran Constantine, a.k.a Rift really wished there was no one to interfere. She was trained to deal with Demons, it was quite literally in her blood to do so. Waiting to the Demon to turn it's head to notice the newcomer, she pulled two guns from in cloak, one gold, the other black as could be. Placing the right amount of pressure on the triggers, she blew two holes into the Demon's skin, muscles and bones, and watched as it collapsed to the ground with a thud. "God the Father forgives, but too bad for you, I'm not Him." she said, placing another round between its eyes. Turning to the newcomer, Loran returned her guns to their place. "Next time, Don't shout out while a Demon is looking away from you." "Don't worry. I was more than equipped to handle the situation." he said as he looked down at his hands. "More equipped than you would like to know." his tone was sullen now, as I'd he was trying to hide a fact. "Anyway. That's not important right now." he said looking over his shoulder at the now mangled demon. "How did you do that?" he said as he pointed to the demon. "It's in the blood. Along with a few well placed shots." Loran said, glancing at the destroyed demon. "He won't be getting up for a good while, if ever. Anyway, I'm Loran Constantine. You are?" "I'm Sullivan, Zack Sullivan. Most people call me Livewire though; that's my hero name." he said as he extended his hand to hers. "You said yours was Constantine? Any relation to John Constantine?" "Yep. He's my grandfather. Everything I know about out family profession, he taught me. Like him, I'm a magic using Demon-slayer." Loran replied, the tone in her voice hinting at her own secret. "Your so lucky. I don't have any family." he looked into the sky as he spoke, as if trying to reference something. "You see, I am half demon. I guess you can say that it's in my blood, too." he closed his eyes and gripped his fists "Makes me wonder what kind of loser parents I have. What kind of human would mate with a demon?!" he grit his teeth as he calmed himself, looking back at the woman before him, flashing his crimson red eyes at her. "But you don't care about my life story, though." he said as he began looking around for something until it caught his eyes "What do you say I make it up to you?" he said, pointing to a food truck "That truck has the best sandwiches in town." "That sounds good. I haven't had anything to eat all day. But before that, I want you to know, being part demon isn't as bad as you think it is. I would know. I'm one-fourth succubus, which is what gives me my powers. Now, that isn't to say I don't share the sigmata that being tainted represents. But, honestly, that's our lot in life. We gotta deal with it, as much as we can." Loran said, walking over to the truck. "Coming?" she teased. Thinking to herself, she felt better being able to finally get her secret out to the open, even though it probably couldn't have come out more suddenly. “Tell that to the kids on the streets.” he chuckled as he walked over to the truck to join her. “Hey, Zack! How you doin'?” the chef said as he extended his fist out of the truck towards Zack. “Not bad. Not bad. How have you been Ernie? How's the misses?” Zack said as he reached his fist out, tapping his fist against Ernie's. “You know how she is; strong like an ox! You gonna have the usual?” he said as he returned to the grill to start making Zack's favorite, the fried bologna sandwich with spicy brown mustard. “You got it. What about you Loran? I don't mean to brag or anything but Ernie's sandwiches are the best. There is no wrong answer.” "I'm thinking chicken, lettuce and tomato with a bit of mayo on it." Loran answered, smiling. She quickly removed the ebony cloak that covered her, revealing an outfit that wouldn't be out of place at a Rise Against concert, a spiked belt and wristband, a plaid skirt, a tanktop, thigh-high boots and a gove with bands keeping it tied in place. "I like your style. I was hoping that you weren't a 'capes and tights' girl." Zack said as he got their sandwiches from Ernie, handing her her sandwich as he took a bite of his own. "I have a question. Are you a hero or a villain?" he seemed interested in this question for some strange reason and waited to hear her response. "That depends. I just keep the balance. Anyone who doesn't check in, gets the boot. Earth, you see, is like a vacation resort. Every scumbag demon and holier than thou angel wants here for one reason or another. There are, for lack of a better term, check in stations, kinda like a front desk at a hotel, all around the world. On this little patch of dirt we call the United States, Papa Midnite runs the local 'desk'. If someone forgot to check in with him and sneaks in anyway, well, I have permission to use lethal force, like you just saw." Loran answered before tearing a bite out of her sandwich. Category:Roleplays